


金鱼缸（下）

by eIements



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eIements/pseuds/eIements





	金鱼缸（下）

他脱下了大野的鞋和裤子，把他的两只脚放在两个吧台椅上。两腿叉开的样子色气得可以，已经起了反应的身体被暴露在外，大野的脸瞬间红了起来。松本感觉到大野现在的羞耻应该大于刚刚他的羞耻，突然有一种赢了的感觉。  
口交的经验不是没有的，但是他是被口交，从没给人做过。而且，这种事情，应该有循序渐进的过程。他不知道那应该是个什么样，至少不应该是现在这样。  
他小心翼翼地收起牙齿，舌尖绕上了顶端。热烫的性器被他吞了进去，也许因为太快太突然大野瞬间颤抖了一下，喉咙间漏出了一声轻哼。  
毫无章法也没关系，有效就行。他露出了笑容，几乎连自己也没意识到。他的手伸到T恤里抚摸着大野的腰侧。光滑紧实，没什么肉的样子。他知道大野的腰侧很敏感，每次他想把手环到那里时大野都会躲开。但这次他没有躲，只是把一只手覆在松本的颈侧，不自主地扭着腰，低吟着，未经人事的处子一般。  
他太干净了。哪怕是做这种事的时候也是干净的。松本这么想着，不断地吞吐舔舐，从根部到顶端。大野的手指深入松本的发间，喉咙里溢满了甜蜜的声音，却又像不好意思全部发出一般，只漏出断续的喘息。  
“够了...”大野突然推开了松本。  
“是不想就这么结束吗。”松本坏笑着。  
大野别开脸。“背包前面的那层。”  
“我又不是没带...”松本从自己随身的包里拿出了该拿的东西，又觉得他们都这样心怀不轨的样子实在是有趣。  
大野自己脱下了衬衫，看见松本没什么动作的样子，愣了一下。“润君...不脱吗？”  
“等一下再说。”松本往手里挤了一些润滑。  
“...过分。”大野鼓起了脸。  
可爱成这样就是你的过分了。松本没说出口，只是把大野落脚的两个吧台椅分得更开。暴露得太多，大野羞耻得恨不得把衣服都穿上。更糟糕的是，他发现现在如果缩回脚就会失去平衡摔下去。  
松本用一只胳膊揽住大野的脊背帮他保持平衡，“往前坐一点...好，后仰一点...”  
大野听从着指示照做，又惊异于自己的配合。对方的手指探到腿间时轻轻刮过根部引得他一阵颤抖。“已经到了这个程度了吗...”松本呢喃着，口中的热气呼到了耳根。  
一根手指埋入内里时大野轻哼着扶住了松本的肩膀蜷起脚趾。对方在开拓大野的柔软时还不忘照顾前端。大野感受着松本的动作，身体诚实地兴奋着。他的身体炽热得就像从内里燃起了火。  
他透过水雾迷蒙的眼对上了松本专注的视线，这让他的耳根火烫。做这种事就不要这么认真了，大野腹诽着。并且这个小混蛋还该死地穿着衣服，这让他几乎想骂出来，但喘息堵在喉间，他知道自己现在说出的话会有多没威慑力。  
穴口已经因为润滑剂而滑腻得不像话。当第二根手指进入时内壁像是挽留一般紧紧含住指尖。松本克制着自己的坏心眼，为了不弄痛恋人而小心摸索着，直到他触到某个区域时大野皱起眉头喘出声音，内壁一阵绞紧。  
“这里？”  
松本眼睛里满是名为“我就知道”的笑意。欠揍却又可爱得让人不忍心下手。  
大野咬着下唇别扭地摇着头。  
他再一次在大野身体里恶劣地勾起手指刮擦过腺体，让大野哭叫一声不敢再动喘得更厉害。欲望升温，让大野感觉后背流汗就如针扎一般，性器流出前液像是随时要崩溃一般。  
已经没有手能捂住嘴，呻吟断断续续漏个没完，指甲死死扣住了吧台的后沿。松本的手指不知什么时候已经加到了三根，模仿性器的动作一般刺激着大野的内壁，或轻或重地碾过腺体，大野舒服又痛苦几乎要哭出来。  
而他红了的眼眶已经是哭了的样子，以至于松本怀疑自己是不是把他欺负得太过了。他亲吻起大野的胸骨，在嘴唇离开的空隙中问着，“说，你想让我做什么。”  
大野克制着自己勾住松本脖颈疯狂吻上去的欲望，只是含糊地低语着，“填满我。”  
世界在大野眼中翻转，意识到时他已经被抱到了地上，后背靠着的就是吧台前的地板。而松本脱下了自己的衣服，把大野的膝盖架在了肩膀。“这是你自找的。”他凑近大野的脸。  
太糟糕。这一切都太糟糕。那么甜蜜却又那么糟糕。  
红着脸拼命克制欲求的大野，率性的毫无保留追求快意的大野，他都喜欢。性器已经硬得发疼，却抵在入口处撩拨着像是恶作剧一般，“求我。”  
大野似乎真要哭出来了，黏糊糊地呜咽着像是在抱怨又像是在恳求。而当身体真的被贯穿时迅速扩散的麻痒一下子冲晕了他的头脑让他一时失神叫了出来。他已经到了极限。  
胸口不断地起伏着，他沉浸在隐秘的快活之中羞耻不已，而渴求已经在血液里叫嚣翻滚。他发出黏腻潮湿的喘息，松本似乎受到了鼓舞，侵犯的动作格外用力。  
他的舌尖绕着大野的乳首打转不时轻咬下去，沉沦于情事的青年永远不知餮足。对方的身体是如此热情地迎合着贪恋着他那毫无章法的冲撞，像只受本能驱使的小兽。这让他的渴求变得愈发真切却又愈发难懂。  
他套弄着身下人的性器，抚慰的动作略显粗暴但大野涨红的脸和攀高的呻吟告诉他这很奏效。他舔舐着大野的耳廓，耳垂在舌尖下变得鲜红滑腻。  
“别...”大野黏着哭腔咀嚼却用胳膊把松本环得更紧。而松本却加快了动作，那么利落以至于大野颤抖着发出不知廉耻的呻吟声，睫毛被泪水汗水黏在一起，最后瘫软着射了出来。  
在余韵中大野抚摸着松本的后脑勺，他趴在自己的胸口前同样粗喘着。他比手心里的阳光更温暖，比小动物的皮毛更柔软，汗液蒸腾着生命活力。

他们是金鱼，忘记痛苦，溺死在蜜糖里的金鱼。


End file.
